Highway Romance
by B Night Bee-chan
Summary: Wahai kalian para budak kecik –larat- menyingkirlah kalian yang masih dibawah 16th, LEMON EKSTRA, buat para reader mesum *dihajarmasal Prolog/Keep or Delete ? /Warning: Lemon! Harap kalian yang masih di bawah umur tidak membacanya/KazuneXKarin/Romance, Humor/Rated M pertama dalam bahasa Indonesia/Chap1/Bee"
1. Prolog

**Yoohooo... Ini salam kenal para reader FFN, saya author baru di sini, ya.. walaupun sebelumnya saya pernah publish fanfic multichap tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Ini dalah fanfic rated M pertama saya dan saya nggak nyangka kalo fanfic ini adalah fanfic rated M pertama dalam bahasa Indonesia di fandom ini. Karena saya udah keseringan ngebaca rated M di fandom Naruti -coret- Naruto. Maaf jika ini akan mengecewakan kalian semua.  
**

**Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu (C) Koge ****Sensei**

**Highway Romance**** (C) Blue Night  
**

**Rated : ****M**

**Genre : ****Romance**

**Warning : OOC, GaJe, OOT,**** AU, Typo, Kata-kata yang dipergunakan terlalu kasar, LEMON!**

**Wahai kalian para budak kecik –larat- menyingkirlah kalian yang masih dibawah 16****th****, LEMON EKSTRA, buat para reader mesum *dihajarmasal**

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari: *(Nggak ada kok! Ini adalah hasil imajinasi tingkat akut author dan teman-teman saya^^")  
**

**Happy Reading  
**

******Highway Romance**

"**PROLOG"**

* * *

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cerah untuk Karin. Ia kembali ingat pada kejadian semalam, malam dimana ia dan Kazune menjadikan status mereka sebagai pacar.

_Flash back_

Ya.. malam ini adalah malam penyambutan mahasiswa baru. Dan tentunya Karin sebagai Senpai di kampusnya tidak ikut serta sebagai panitia. Terus! Apa yang ingin ia lakukan dengan datang ke kampus. Tentu ada sebabnya 'kan? Biar ku beritahu sedikit tentang pacarku ini, ia cowok tinggi, putih, berambut pirang, bermata biru safir, dia adalah cowok cool… banget.

Karin sudah lama memendam perasaannya terhadap cowok cool itu, kalian para reader tentunya sudah tau 'kan cowok yang sedang kita bicarakan sekarang (?) DING! DONG! Kazune Kujyo, dia adalah ketua panitia di malam penyambutan ini.

Dengan segenap keberanian, Karin mencoba mendekati Kazune.

"Ada apa?" pertanyaan singkat namun nan mematikan itu meluncur dari mulut cowok cool terhadap cewek kuncir dua yang dapat di pastikan wajahnya kini sedang memanas.

"Ano.. hum..." salah tingkah. Sekarang Karin bingung harus bicara apa. Tatapan Kazune begitu datar, tetapi...

"Ano... aku harus ketoilet!" dengan bodohnya Karin langsung berkata seperti itu dan lari meninggalkan Kazune dengan kepala yang penuh tanda tanya. Kazune kemudian tersenyum tipis, tapi senyum itu bukan hanya tipis, senyum itu juga senyum iblis!

'Bodoh! kenapa aku malah pergi meninggalkannya!?' rutuk Karin pada dirinya sendiri yang kini sedang berada di toilet-

Tap! Tap! Tap!

'Hah! ada orang, dan kenapa," jeda sejenak "aku disini (?)' bingung! Karin baru sadar kalau dirinya kini ada di toilet pria.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Kyaa...!" Karin berteriak (bodoh) tapi "Hm..!" sebuah tangan kekar mengunci mulutnya yang berisik.

Karin membelalak, seorang blonde yang menyumpal mulutnya adalah, Kazune.

"Kau menyukaiku?" bisik Kazune. Bibir Kazune mendekat pada cuping mungil Karin. Kazune kini dapat merasakan aroma khas Karin. Ingin rasanya ia terus berada di dekat Karin. Karin mengangguk (polos), dan dengan seringaian kecilnya. Kazune mulai menjilat leher milik Karin. Entah kenapa Karin tak bisa meronta untuk menolak, justru ia menikmatinya.

"Sekarang, kau adalah milikku. Jangan pernah kau mencoba untuk lari dariku!"

End of Flash Back

Ia bergegas mandi, dan berdandan alami. Ya.. kurasa itulah yang membuat Kazune mencintainya, rambut di ikat satu dengan pita lonceng kecil yang senantiasa ia sematkan dirambutnya, membuatnya semakin terlihat imut. "KAWAII" itulah yang akan kau katakan saat melihat gadis 19 tahun ini. Ia harus berangkat ke kampus dan bertemu dengan sang pacar.

Titt! Titt!

Klakson mobil begitu nyaring terdengar. Tapi itu tidak membuat telinga Karin risih, ia justru senang kerena itu berarti kehidupan yang baru bersama seseorang akan terjalin roamantis.

TBC

.

.

Keep or Delete?

.

A/N:

Yosh! Prolog dapat saya selesaikan dalam sehari, karena sangat amat pendek. Gomen. Lemonnya belum keluar, ntar deh di chap1 bakalan muncul XD.

Dan sudikahkan kalian untuk mencet tombol review di bawah ini. Saya harap para reader mau meripiu fic kotor saya ini.

Arigatou Gozaimasu :))

*BlueNight


	2. Chapter 1 Pengalaman Pertama

**Hontou-ni Gomen ne, minna~. Bee kembali di sibukkan oleh kuliah Bee, Bee stress banget jadi semua anime terlupakan oleh Bee. Gomen...**

**Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu (C) Koge ****Sensei**

**Highway Romance**** (C) Blue Night  
**

**Rated : ****M**

**Genre : ****Romance**

**Warning : OOC, GaJe, OOT,**** AU, Typo, Kata-kata yang dipergunakan terlalu kasar, LEMON!**

**Chapter 1**

**Pengalaman Pertama**

.

Jika mengecewakan, Bee mohon maaf.

.

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

.

Seperti yang kita ketahui, Kazune itu _perfect_ dari segi apapun. Walaupun ia seorang beautifull boy, dan bahkan lebih cantik dari dirimu. Harus tetap di akui, kau pasti akan terpesona melihatnya. Tapi se-perfect apapun Kazune, ia pasti bisa jadi sangat pervert kalo udah ketemu yang namanya cairan berbau tajam ini. Darah? Tidak! Kazune bukanlah seorang vampire yang suka minum darah. Lagi pula buat apa Kazune jadi pervert hanya karena darah?

Alkohol?

Tepat! Cairan berbau tajam ini cukup membuat sang beautifull boy kita jadi pervert berat.

Pengen bukti?

Sebagai contoh kejadian berikut ini.

-,+

Sudah lebih dari dua bulan bagi Kazune dan Karin menjalin sebuah hubungan. Kencan? Tentu belum pernah. Kok bisa? Tanyakan saja pada Kazune sendiri.

Tapi untuk malam ini, ia akan dinner sama sang pujangga hati. Ia mulai memencet tombol bel aparteman Karin, berharap dibukakan pintu untuk masuk.

Ting! Tong!

Cukup lama bagi sang pintu untuk membukakan diri. Membiarkan ia dapat melihat pacar bodoh yang memiliki insiden bodoh.

"Ka-zune-kun! Silahkan masuk."

Entah sejak kapan Karin terinfeksi virus groginya Hinata, dengan muka memerah padam ia mempersilahkan pemuda tampan di hadapannya memasuki apartemannya.

Dengan santai, Kazune memasuki ruangan tempat tinggal sang gadis.

"Aku ada bawa buah dan sayuran untuk kau masak,"

"Ano, aku sudah mempersiapkan makan malam kita," Karin mengalihkan topik kerena ia tidak mau Kazune tau bahwa ia tak bisa masak. Karna jika kalian ingin tahu, masakan itu sebenarnya bukan masakan Karin, melainkan ia membelinya.

"Hmm.. Baiklah!"

Mereka berdua mulai duduk berhadapan di meja makan.

"_Ittadakimasu_!"

Grogi memang, ini adalah makan malam pertamanya dengan Kazune.

Sunyi. Hanya kata itu yang dapat menggambarkan suasana makan malam mereka sekarang. Tak ada satu katapun yang dapat Karin lotarkan, apalagi Kazune. Bahkan ia sudah terlihat mengantuk sekarang.

"Aku harus mandi dulu." tentu saja, makan malam berdua dengan Kazune sudah cukup membuatnya kembali berkeringat. Namun, perkataan Karin tak mengindahkan Kazune yang baru saja selesai makan.

Ia pun melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya, mempersiapkan pakaian dan meletakkannya di tempat biasa, di atas ranjang.

Ia lalu mengambil handuk dan mandi, tak perlu waktu lama baginya, sepuluh menit sudah cukup. Ia kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan...

"Kyaa~ Kazune!" Karin berteriak histeris dikarenakan Kazune yang tiba-tiba ada di kamarnya dengan...

*NelanLudah

..dengan penampilan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Mata yang meredup sambil memegang bikini Karin.

Mendengar mulut Karin yang makin berisik, Kazune langsung membungkamnya dengan ciuman dan mendorong Karin ke dinding. Karin tentunya meronta, tapi malah membuat Kazune semakin marah. Kedua tangannya tak dapat digerakkan dikarenakan tangan kekar yang mencengkramnya.

Oh! Tentunya ia tak mau menyerahkan tubuhnya hanya untuk pemuda yang baru menjadi pacarnya kurang dari tiga bulan! Tapi, apalah daya, Kazune sekarang sedang dirasuki iblis nafsunya.

Tunggu dulu, kalian masih ingat dengan cairan berbau tajam yang bisa membuat sang Kujyou kita pervert?

Perlu diingat saat makan malam tadi, Karin memberi Kazune segelas kecil alkhol. Sedikit memang, tapi hal itu cukup membuat Kazune menjadi hentai!

Karena merasa tak dapat lagi melawan, Karin hanya bisa pasrah. Kazune semakin memperliar gerakan mulutnya, dan tanpa sadar telah membuat Karin mengerang.

Memang tak ada ekspresi yang terukir di wajah Kazune, ia malah semakin memperliar permainan mulutnya. Apalagi sekarang Karin sudah mulai menikmati permainan hot-nya.

Tanpa seizin lawan mainnya, Kazune dengan tangkas membaringkan Karin keatas ranjang dan lansung menindihnya.

Dan ia dapat dengan mudah melepas handuk yang membungkus santapannya. Ia terlihat sangat kelaparan. Ya, Kazune memang baru saja makan, tapi ia perlu makan malam yang lebih enak dari bikinan luar.

Kazune mulai memijat gundukan kecil itu secara perlahan, namun Karin hanya bisa mengerang dan mengerang atas prilaku yang diberikan Kazune padanya.

Kazune melepas baju dan celananya ke antah berantah. Ia ingin menikmati permainan yang lebih dalam.

Kembali Kazune yang mendominasi permainan, ia mulai membelai paha putih milik Karin.

"Ahk!"

Sakit. Tentunya, jari Kazune memasuki liangnya dan perlahan dengan irama naik turun yang teratur Kazune menggerakkan jarinya. Dan kembali melumat bibir Karin.

Sakit memang. Tapi, lama-lama menjadi rasa nyaman yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Tak perlu waktu lama, Karin sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Dan saatnya Kazune yang melancarkan aksinya.

"Akh!"

Tanpa permisi Kazune memasukkan miliknya dalam satu hentakan, membuat darah segar mengalir dengan derasnya.

Kazune sama sekali tak peduli dengan lawan mainnya. Ia mulai menggerakkannya dengan liar, bahkan sangat liar.

Karin sangat merasa sakit dan membuat sudut matanya berair. Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, ia akhirnya menikmati permain Kazune.

"Kazuneh.. Engh.. Ah.."

Mendengar teriakan erotis Karin, Kazune hanya mempercepat gerakannya dan membuat mereka berkali-kali mencapai klimaks.

Setelah puas melepas hasrat dan nafsu, Kazune akhirnya ambruk. Permainan berakhir.

Owari

(Tapi, kalo ada yang mau request untuk ngelanjutin fic ini bakal saya lanjutin)

On The BackStage:

Saatnya ngebalas ripiuw minna~

Jujur, Bee nggak nyangka bisa ad 31 yg ripiuw, Sankyuu, minna~

Yang Log in juga saya balas d sini ya.. (Nggak sempat ngirim PM)

Ayu.P : Waduh gimana? jangan sampai greget ya?

Lyncchi: Iya, ini rated M

Lala Nur Aprilia: Makasih, kamu belum bisa bacanya ya?

: nggak, ini multichap

k-list: Iya, fic rated M yang pertama dalam bahasa Indo

Kazukazu: Gomen, mungkin Bee nggak bisa apdet kilat *SuperSibuk

Carazawa: Ini dia lemonnya, gomen kalo masih belum WOW

Guest: panggil aku Bee, karna aku bukan Bella. Bella adalah author yang bikin FF Hyuuga Accindent *SatuAkunDuaAuthor

Mamoka: Iya, jarang banget memang. Bahkan bisa dibilang di fandom ini nggak ada

Putri Malu: Siip, semoga kamu menyukainya

bunnygirl: Oke,

Guest: Semoga yang satu ini kamu suka

kazurin13:Gomen, Bee nggak bisa apdet kilat *KuDet

amuto: Ini dia lanjutannya, salam kenal juga

karin0kazune: Okay ..

Vivi vivi: Iya, semoga kamu suka

Karin0kazune: hehe.. karna kamar mandilah yang sedang terpikir oleh Bee waktu itu

Akaina Raisaki: Ini, semoga kamu menyukainya

Merrychibi2: Ini udah Bee lanjutin. alasan Karin langsung nerima Kazune, karna Karin udah lam jatuh hati sama Kazune

lovethisstory: Haha~ Sankyuu.. Tapi, Bee rasa kamu bakal kecewa karna chap 1nya pendek dan Bee nggak bisa apdet kilat *Kuliah

Guest: ^^ TFR ya ..

amuto: Gomen, Bee baru bisa apdetnya sekarang. Moga kamu suka

asuchi-chama: Blue? please, call me Bee. I'm not Bella or Blue (This account have two authors). Bella or Blue is who made 'Hyuuga Accident'

zatiadila: hehe~ Moga kamu suka

Nakashima Yumi: Hehe~ Gomen baru apdet sekarang, moga kamu suka

Aulia: Semoga suka

febniani:Hehe~ iya, maklum super sibuk

yuki: Sebelumnya makasih udah ngeripiu, tapi jangan panggil Blue ya, panggil Bee, karna Blue atau Bella itu adalah author yang apdet 'Hyuuga Accindent' *SatuAkunDuaAuthor

nuri : Haha~ Moga kamu suka,

KAZURIN FOREVER : Semoga di chapter 1 ini kamu suka

Minna~

DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU udah ngeripiuw FF GaJe ini.

Bee tunggu reviewnya

*BlueNight


End file.
